trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Auric House
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: millions Nature of Members: Orions, both Gold and Green. Other races are present but not in great numbers. Organization: Patriarchal Hierarchy. The typical politics of a Roman house, complete with the back stabbing, plots and revenge. The Mafia writ large, and no one is immune. Auric has six worlds under its control. Auric underlords have the power of most other House Lords. It is well they remember there is one that is greater. Game Role: A major player. World Role: A principle Orion trading House and government. These people are wealthy beyond any reason. Auric owns multiple planets. Relative Influence: Major players. Auric house is the equivalent of some stellar empires in wealth and power. Public or Secret?: Very public, secret actions likely Publicly Stated Goal: Rule all they survey Relative Wealth: Extremely high. Group advantages: More money and power than Ghodd. Group disadvantages: Visibility. those on the top are a constant target for those that are not. All the plots and intrigue of Reconnaissance Italy with fewer scruples outside of "don't get caught". Those who favor them: Themselves, allies Those opposed to them: Rivals Area of Operation: The Orion Colonies and areas from the Federation Core to the Far Sector. Headquarters Location: Kulian, Botchok Public Face: Massive, implacable, wealthy and powerful Notable Members: *''Joss'' Gold Orion male (deceased) Mid 23erd century house Lord. He was active in his own operations, it cost him dearly, *''Narmar'' Gold Orion Male The Head of the Household. The richest man in known space. Narmar as expected is a supporter and apologist for the Orion way of life. It has after all been very good to him. This is a man that can arrange deaths with a flick of a finger or turn paupers into wealthy men with a whim. His moods control the lives of billions. *''Geeliess'' Gold Orion female. Wife of Narmar Auric. A social maven without peer. Her main job is to make babies for Narmar Auric. Physical perfection, 5 kids or not. She is not immune to the intrigues of the court. If she crossed her Husband she is as likely to end up dead as anyone, and he would be meaner about it. *''Narsine Auric'' Gold Orion Female Narmar out of Geeliess. She is a little rich girl that didn’t want to be the "beloved" broodmare of some minor Orion House that daddy wanted to ally with. She ran away to Oz. History of the Organization: Auric House is an old and well established House. the strongest in the Orion Colonies and has been so for several centuries. It is also the hardest and needs to be. That kind of power is not stable. You need to be ahead of the game, always. Auric House has six worlds under its control. It is a player more so that some Empires. Auric has a star force at his command. A first rate one. No equal of Starfleet, but they could spank the Vicharria Star Service for example. Unwise however. Lord Joss Auric contended with Jerry LaSaille on the USS Republic and lost. His recorder marker was eventually found. LaSaille is understood to be a man not to trifle with, then, or now. Lord Narmar Auric has become a favored trader at El Nanth and Oz. He avoids conflict and piracy as expensive tools of the incapable. Category:Political Units Category:Orion Space Category:Groups Category:Epiphany Trek